


Poem for a Broken Heart

by Naarel



Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Club knows how to cheer up, Comforting!, First Love, Heartbreak, Multi, Poor Matthias, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Arata and Monika's club try to comfort Monika's brother, Matthias, in hard times of first love problems.





	Poem for a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Aftermath..." will be series of short stories that happen after original hexalogy "Poem for a Guilty Sadist" and are in the same universe. Also this is a tribute to my Mountain Dew addicted brother who recently experienced his own heartbreak.

Arata threw a bottle of Mountain Dew in Matthias' direction. He caught it but didn't seem like drinking it. Something was wrong and Arata knew it. 

The anime club wasn't very popular for some reason, even with famous Matthias Erato, Monika Erato's twin brother, so they were just sitting and playing otome games in their clubroom. Today, Matthias wasn't playing games. He wasn't paying attention to Arata's words. He just sighed a lot and looked really down, his white bowtie a little bit looser than usual.

"Hey, dude, ev'rything okay?" Arata asked. Matthias just sighed and shook his head. 

Arata tried to talk to him more, but not a single word escaped his mouth. 

_To: Rope Kitty_

_Hey can u ask Mon. what's up w/her bro?_

_From: Rope Kitty_

_She doesn't know either._

 

So it's time to do something to just cheer him up.

_To: Soursuki_

_Do u kno any recipes involvin Mountain Dew?_

_From: Soursuki_

_what the fuck Arata_

_I do I'm a pro after all_

_what are you needing it for_

_To: Soursuki_

_needin it 4 a fren_

_From: Soursuki_

_Stop writing like an idiot idiot_

Arata smiled to himself. Natsuki surely was something.

"You're so lucky" Matthias sighed yet again. "You have two of 'em while I can't even catch one."

"Dude, girls ain't Pokémon to be caught. And you ain't no Ash."

So it was all about heartbreak. It made Arata think for a while: who would dare to reject Matthias Erato? 

"Who did it to ya?" Arata asked. Matthias opened his bottle and stared at it's green colour quietly. 

"Haruka Aimi."

"Oh."

Aimi surely was beautiful, but Arata always thought she's not very nice. 

"She said she'd never date an anime club loser."

"Hey, what club she's in? She's in fuckin' singing club, and she doesn't even sing there!"

"Doesn't matter. She's right. Anime club loser like me shouldn't even try."

"Don'tcha even dare thinking about that. We're going to cheer ya up, bro!"

And so, Arata's plan began.

***

"Mountain Dew cupcakes?" Arata asked, pointing Natsuki. 

"Ready!" Natsuki smiled proudly, tray with incredibly green cupcakes in her hands. Sayori looked at them like she didn't eat for a loooong time. 

"Sayori? Did you hang those car pictures?"

"I did!" Sayori jumped and Natsuki patted her on her shoulder, cupcakes nearly falling from the edge of tray. Natsuki discovered few things about Sayori and now, she was rewarding every single achievement of her girlfriend, even if it was a little one.

"Yuri? Is his knife ready?"

"We can check" Monika chuckled from behind.

"It's better if it's unused..." Arata frowned. One of these rescue knives was Matthias' dream. 

"I-It is. I mean, it is ready. AND unused." Yuri blushed when Monika whispered something to her. Natsuki coughed, Arata rolled his eyes and Sayori giggled to herself.

"He'll be coming home soon!" Monika said as loud as she could. "Be prepared, everyone!"

"I'm the director here!" Arata shouted.

"But I'm his sister!"

"Shut up, guys!" Natsuki huffed, hiding under Matthias' bed. Sayori, having no choice, hid behind the door. Yuri and Monika both hid in his closet. 

Arata switched the light off. They sat in silence for a while. It was so long... until they heard Matthias' sigh. He switched the light on and threw himself on his bed (Natsuki cried a little inside).

"Hey, dude, I'm here."

"And?"

"Matthi, wake the fuck up and see what we did for ya!" 

"Yeah, whatever." Matthias didn't even try.

"Screw these cupcakes then!" Natsuki screamed, escaping the Underbed Dungeon. 

"We're trying to cheer you up" Sayori said quietly, showing Matthias pictures of his dream car, taped to a thread going across the room. "But it doesn't seem to work."

"I have a knife" Yuri said, coming out of the closet (hehe) with Monika. "I-I mean... it is a rescue knife for you, because you... always wanted one..."

"And I have support. A lot of support, Matthi." Monika patted her brother's shoulder and smiled brightly. "She doesn't know who she rejected, brother."

Matthias looked around. They all wanted to make him happier, even if they didn't even know him well. Okay, it won't help him in forgetting his first heartbreak, but... it's nice to have some support.

"Are you going to eat them?" Sayori asked, pointing at cupcakes.

"Yeah, but you all can have one if you want" Matthias smiled to himself and glanced in Arata's direction.

He was smiling as well. Wouldn't you be smiling...?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh Arathias developing??? But Matthias is straight uhhhh Naarel calm the heck down


End file.
